The present invention relates generally to a self-tapping screw retainer utilized on an air intake manifold system.
Self-tapping screws are utilized to assemble and fasten an active system body to a manifold lower assembly of an air intake manifold system. An air intake manifold system brings air into an internal combustion engine at the required temperature and velocity. The screws are designed for fastening the components together under prolonged engine vibration conditions and are exposed to high temperature engine fluids such as gasoline, oil and lubricants. Due to possible operator error or installation equipment malfunction, the screws could loosen and disengage over time due to engine vibrations, possibly resulting in engine failure.
A bonding/adhesive agent is commonly used to retain the screws in the air intake manifold system. However, the bonding agent can weaken due to high temperatures and exposure to gasoline and oil. This can affect the performance of the bonding agent. Additionally, the application of the bonding agent to the screw is unpredictable and may accidentally contact other components proximate to the screws. Finally, it is difficult to determine the strength of the bonding agent both during and after manufacturing.
Hence, there is a need in the art for a self-tapping screw retainer utilized on an air intake manifold system.
The present invention relates generally to a self-tapping screw retainer utilized on an air intake manifold system.
A substantially xe2x80x9cL-shapedxe2x80x9d injection molded screw retainer is utilized to retain a self-tapping screw securing an active system body to a manifold lower assembly of an air intake manifold system. The retainer includes a retaining portion and a substantially perpendicular attachment portion.
The retaining portion includes a substantially hemispherical shaped feature sized and shaped to substantially house the head of the self-tapping screw. The retaining portion prevents the screw from loosening and disengaging from the air intake manifold system due to engine vibrations.
The attachment portion of the retainer is secured within a pocket in the active system body by a sonic welding process. The dimension of the attachment portion is approximately 0.15 mm to 0.3 mm larger than the dimension of the pocket. After the oversized attachment portion is inserted into the pocket, ultrasonic energy applied to the retainer to slightly melt the outer surface of the attachment portion. This creates a weld interface between the attachment portion and the pocket, securing the retainer within the pocket.
Accordingly, the present invention provides a self-tapping screw retainer utilized on an air intake manifold system.
These and other features of the present invention will be best understood from the following specification and drawings.